Emi Shinohara
Emi Shinohara (篠原 恵美), born on August 8, 1963 in Fukushima Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actress, and singer employed by 81 Produce. She is most known for voicing Sailor Jupiter in the original Japanese anime of Sailor Moon, and Uzumaki Kushina in the Naruto series. Emi is also known for voicing Natsuhi Ushiromiya in Umineko: When They Cry, and Kekko Kamen in the Kekko Kamen series. She was born in Fukushima Prefecture, and raised in Nagano. She is married to tokusatsu actor Hiroshi Watari. She shares a birthday with fellow Sailor Moon star Rica Fukami, who voiced Sailor Venus. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *AD Police – Vanessa Bach (Ep. 2) *The Adventures of Mini Goddess – Kodama *Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple – Emma Crackenthorpe (Ep. 23) *Ah! My Goddess Flights of Fancy – Kodama (Ep. 19) *Akai Hayate – Reiko Yotsuboshi (Ep. 3) *Akuma kun – Lilith *Angel Cop – Additional Voice (Ep. 1) *Aria The Natural – Unnamed Woman (Ep. 20) *Ashita no Nadja – Rita's mother (Ep. 22) *Azuki chan – Mina Kadzuki *B'TX Neo (OVA) – B'T Shadow *BanG Dream! – Kaori Toyama *Banner of the Stars II – Lala Shangal *Battle Royal High School (OVA) – Nakano *Beyblade – Judi Mizuhara *Beyond the Boundary I'll be here Future (movie) – Mirai's Mother *The Big O – Angel *Blue Butterfly Fish (OVA) – Kannazuki Sara *Blue Drop – Yuriko Funatsumaru *Blue Sonnet (OVA) – Yuri Onagara *Bondage Queen Kate (OVA) – Eva *Burn Up Excess – Ruby *Cardcaptor Sakura – Kaho Mizuki *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2 The Sealed Card – Kaho Mizuki *Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card – Kaho Mizuki *Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card hen Prologue Sakura to Futatsu no Kuma (OVA) – Kaho Mizuki *Cardfight!! Vanguard – Aichi's Mother *Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen – Shizuka Sendō *Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker Hen – Shizuka Sendō *Case Closed – Ikumi Soda (Ep. 219), Kaoru Uemori (Ep. 110 & 111), Noriko Okaya (Ep. 37) & Yuzuki Fukui (Ep. 738 & 739) *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Kousaka Natsumi *Ceres, Celestial Legend – Miori's mother *A Certain Magical Index II – Misuzu Misaka aka Mikoto's Mother *Chosoku Spinner – Mikoto Houjouin *City Hunter '91 – Eriko (Ep. 10) *City Hunter 2 – Yoko Fuyuno (Ep. 22 & 23) *Claymore – Ophelia *The Cockpit (OVA) – Marchenna *Cream Lemon – Rami Ichimonji (Ep. 14) *Cyber City Oedo 808 – Remi Masuda (Ep. 3) *D.N.Angel – Ayaka Hatori (Ep. 7) *Daigunder – Miruto *Dear Brother – "Borgia no Kimi" Ogihara *Detective Conan! The Kid and Crystal Mother (OVA) – Serizabeth *Detonator Orgun (OVA) – Yoko Mitsurugi *Don't Tell Mother Maria (special) – Yoko Mizuno *Doomed Megalopolis (OVA) – Nurse *Down Load Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (OVA) – Additional Voice *Dragon Century (OVA) – Ares *Dragon Collection – Juliet (Ep. 11 & 12) *Dragon Drive – Agent L *Dragon Warrior – Queen (Ep. 2) *Dream Hunter Rem (OVA) – Elizabeth *Eguchi Hisashi no Kotobuki Goro Show (OVA) – Stephanie *Emily of New Moon – Kaze no Oba san (Mrs. Wind) & the narrator *Fafner – Chizuru Tomi *Fafner Exodus – Chizuru Tomi *Fafner Exodus Season 2 – Chizuru Tomi *Fafner Heaven and Earth (movie) – Chizuru Tomi *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth – Itsumi Hishizawa *Fighting Spirit – Mari Iimura *The File of Young Kindaichi – Ruiko Sakuragi *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid – Xia Yu Fan *G Savior (live action TV movie) – Dagget *Ga Rei Zero – Misuzu Nakabayashi (Ep. 6) *Genocyber – Tenchi & Amachi (Ep. 1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi – Oiran Ureshino *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Female Teacher (Ep. 12) *Glitter Force – Shizuko Aoki *Goddamn (OVA) – Yuki Shindou *Golgo 13 – Natalie (Ep. 8) *Gunparade March – Motoko Hara *.Hack//Liminality (OVA) – Miho *Hajime no Ippo Champion Road (special) – Mari Iimura *Hajime no Ippo Rising – Mari Iimura *Hajime no Ippo New Challenger – Mari Iimura *Hakugei Legend of the Moby Dick – Seira *Harlock Saga (OVA) – Freia *Hayate the Combat Butler Season 2 – Hinagiku's Mother (Ep. 14) *Hayate the Combat Butler!! – Hinagiku's Mother *Hayo no Tsurugi Shikkoku no Masho (OVA) – Laethreel's mother & Queen of Gandia *Hell Girl – Namiko Todaka (Ep. 6) *High School Aurabuster (OVA) – Kaoru Kudou *Honey and Clover – Takemoto Mitsuko (Ep. 5) *Iczelion (OVA) – Iczelion (from other planet) *Iczer Reborn (OVA) – Candy Barts *Immortal Grand Prix Season 2 – Satomi Satomi *Inu X Boku Secret Service – Ayame Shokiin (Ep. 11) *Junk Boy (OVA) – Newscaster *Kaleido Star – Midori Naegino *Karin – Carrera Marker *Katanagatari – Migiri Yasuri *Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jeanie – Margaret *Kaze no Yojimbo – Sanae Araki *Kekko Kamen (OVA) – Kekkou Kamen *Kenyu Densetsu Yaiba – Hebi-Otoko (Disguise) *Linebarrels of Iron – Yurianne Faithful *Little Witch Academia – Lotte's mother (Ep. 16) *Loveless – Katsuko sensei *Lupin III Island of Assassins (special) – Elen *Maburaho – Karei Hirozaki *Madlax – Lucille *Magic Knight Rayearth – Presea *Magic Knight Rayearth 2 – Presea *Major – Toshi's Mother (Ep. 2 & 3) *Make Up! Sailor Senshi (movie) – Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei – Natsumi Sugita (Ep. 22) *MÄR – Undine (Ep. 40) *Maria Watches Over Us – Yoko Mizuno *Maria Watches Over Us 4th Season – Yoko Mizuno *Maria Watches Over Us Season 2 Printemps – Yoko Mizuno *Mars (OVA) – Reiko Yamaguchi *Master Keaton – Sofia (Ep. 1) *Metal Fighter Miku – Yoko Shibano *Minna Agechau (OVA) – Hiromi Mitsui *Miracle Girls – Kanako/Kana chan (Ep. 19) *Miyuki chan in Wonderland (OVA) – Hatter *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam – Maria Pure Armonia *Moldiver (OVA) – Isabelle *Moribito Guardian of the Spirit – Ninokisaki *Najica Blitz Tactics – XXX *Nanami chan – Sakiko Usagi *Naruto Shippuuden – Uzumaki Kushina (Ep. 246 to 451) *New Dream Hunter Rem: Massacre in the Phantasmic Labyrinth (OVA) – Elizabeth *Nightmare Campus (OVA) – Reiko Aomori *Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective – Yayoi Matsunaga *Ninja Scroll (movie) – Kagerou *Noir – Marennes *Orphen – Azalie *Otaku no Seiza (OVA) – Yun *Outlanders (OVA) – Pon/Bon/Hon *Oz (OVA) – Android 1025 *Perfect Blue (movie) – Eri Ochiai *Please Save My Earth (OVA) – Mokuren *Pokémon – Aya (Ep. 32 & 176) *Pokemon 2000 The Movie – Hikyouku's Computer *Pokemon Advance – Ayane (Ep. 60) *Project A-Ko (movie) – Biko "B-Ko" Daitokuji *Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (OVA) – Biiko "B-ko" Daitokuji *Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (OVA) – Biko "B-Ko" Daitokuji *Project A-Ko 4: Final (OVA) – Biko "B-Ko" Daitokuji *Project A-Ko: Uncivil Wars (OVA) – B-ko *Puppet Master Sakon (TV) – Yuriko Satou *Reideen the Superior (TV) – Medusa (Ep. 12) *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' – Uzumaki Kushina *Ruri-iro Princess (OVA) – the Mother *Ryokunohara Labyrinth Sparkling Phantom (OVA) – Kiriko Olulora *Saber Marionette J Again (OVA) – the Panther *Sailor Moon (TV) – Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Cyrene (Ep. 6) & Jumeau (Ep. 18) *Sailor Moon R (TV) – Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon R: The Movie as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon S (TV) as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon S Movie: Hearts in Ice as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon SuperS Movie: Black Dream Hole as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus Ami's First Love (special) as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Saiyuki Reload (TV) as Suika (Ep. 5 & 6) *Saving our Fragile Earth: Unico Special Chapter (movie) as Goddess *Scrapped Princess (TV) as Elmyr *Sengoku Busho Retsuden Bakufu Doji Hissatsuman (OVA) – Additional Voice *Sentimental Journey (TV) as Aoi (Ep. 12) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Jessica Happy (Ep. 78) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Iku *Shin chan (TV) as Sailor Bakaan (Ep. 109) *Shin Cream Lemon (OAV) as Miyuki Himuro (Ep. 4 & 8) *Slipstream (OVA) as Märchenna & Melhennea *Sōkyū no Fafner Single Program Right of Left (special) as Chizuru Toomi *Sol Bianca (OVA) – Additional Voice (Ep. 1) *Sonic Soldier Borgman (TV) as Misaki Haruka *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) – Additional Voice *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey (OAV) as Shizuka Namino *Submarine 707R (OVA) as Miyuki Hayami *Super Bikkuriman (TV) as Mecha Turtle *Supernatural: The Anime Series (OVA) as Jenny (Ep. 3) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Supermutants (OVA) as April O'Neil *Ten Tokyo Warriors (OVA) as Yumegiri *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (OVA 3/2003) as Tennyo Masaki *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (OVA 4/2016) as Tennyo Masaki *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki: Final Confrontations (OVA) as Kiyone Masaki & Tennyou Masaki *Tokyo Babylon 2 (OVA) as Mirei *Twilight of the Dark Master (OVA) as Tachibana Shizuka *The Twins at St. Clare's (TV) as Wella *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (TV) as Memu *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne (TV) as Memu *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Bride of Celestial Souls' Day (OVA) as Memu *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies (OVA) as Memu *Umineko When They Cry (TV) as Natsuhi Ushiromiya *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (movie) as Charlotte Elbourne *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) as Kayo (Ep. 2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Mamiko Yanagihara (Ep. 1) *Wish Upon the Pleiades (TV) as Hikaru's mother *X (movie) as Arashi Kishyuu *You're Under Arrest (TV) as Kimie (Ep. 25) *??? Anime Films *The Abashiri Family (OVA) – Mademoiselle Honey *Appleseed (movie) – Dr. Gilliam Songs *'In Order to Forget, Don't Fall in Love' (Sailor Jupiter) *'It's Not Your Fault' (Salior Jupiter) *'Kissing in the Starlight' (Sailor Jupiter) *'We Believe in You' (Sailor Jupiter) *??? *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshioki yo!! – Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *Mabino X Style – Mary Nenem Kinoshita *Magic Knight Rayearth – Master Smith Presea *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Uzumaki Kushina *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Uzumaki Kushina *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uzumaki Kushina *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Uzumaki Kushina *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Uzumaki Kushina *Romancing SaGa – Barbara *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon – Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *Snow – Sayori Yukizuki *Solatorobo Red the Hunter – Merveille Million *Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage! – Zoe the Fairy *Star Ocean Till the End of Time – Mirage Koas *Stella Deus The Gate of Eternity – Nebula *Tales of Rebirth – Agarte Lindblum *Victorious Boxers Revolution – Mari Iimura *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Panther Risako & Royal Hojo *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Panther Risako & Royal Hojo *??? *??? Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Sailor Jupiter aka Makoto Kino' in Sailor Moon *'Uzumaki Kushina' in the Naruto series. *'Natsuhi Ushiromiya' in Umineko: When They Cry *'Kekko Kamen' in the Kekko Kamen series *'???' in ??? Trivia *She was originally born Emiko Shinohara (篠原 恵美子). *Her star sign is a Leo. *Her bloodtype is ???. *Her hobbies are ???. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Rabbit. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES